


Astral Perversion

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Astral Projection, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beacon student whose semblance is to astrally project decides to have some perverted fun with the members of Team RWBY one by one. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral Perversion

Yang loved long showers. There was just something about relaxing under the almost too hot stream of water and letting her aches melt away that appealed to her on a primal level. She didn't even take "long showers" as her teammates often teased and accused her of doing. She just liked to relax and settle in for a comfortable while of silence and warmth. This was where she felt the most at peace, and slipped almost too much into the relaxation. She was left blissfully and adoringly unaware of the fact that there was something afoot, a voyeuristic student experimenting with his Semblance, which allowed him to astrally project out of his body and into whatever corner of Beacon Academy he so desired, which in this case had come to mean the bathroom attached to Team RWBY's room, right into the steamy shower, greeted with the sight of a fully naked Yang Xiao Long, her stacked body wet from the shower, facing away from it as she let it run through her hair, turning the usually bouncy blonde locks darker as they went straight and clung to her shoulders. Little rivulets of little lingered on her ample breasts, which drew his gaze as he reached his hands out.

Although invisible and more than a little ethereal, his hands easily found purchase on the soft, wet skin of Yang's breasts, squeezing them with his fingertips and drawing a shocked gasp from Yang as her eyes opened and she stumbled back in worry. There was nothing there, but as she looked down, she could see the impression of fingers in her breasts, pushing down against the plump tits and something clearly being present to bother her. But she couldn't see it anywhere. "Who's there?" she called, swinging her hands forward, but she was met only with air.

The exact workings of his semblance were utterly beyond him, but near as he could tell, he was able to touch things, but things that he didn't want to touch him couldn't. Of course, his actual body was completely vulnerable and motionless when he projected, lying safely in his bed and pretending to sleep as he fondled Yang in the shower. She continued to fumble about nervously with her hands, not sure what she could do about this as he steadily squeezed her tits, delighting in the chance to finally not only see them bared, but to be able to touch them. And so he touched them. Fondled them, squeezed them. Leaned in and started to suck on one of her perky nipples as he reached a hand down between her legs and began to rub her pussy.

"What's going on?" Yang gasped, stumbling back against the side of the shower wall as the ghastly shower visitor's hand rubbed up and down along her pussy, the unmistakable feeling of lips around her nipple and a sudden sucking sensation all catching her totally off guard as she leaned back and struggled to deal with it, her legs starting to give a little bit. Something wasn't right about any of this, she knew that for a damn fact, but as she tried and mostly failed to get a handle on the situation, the pleasure started to hit her much, much more than she was ready to. Everything was so sudden that she found herself completely shocked and unsure what to do, reluctant pleasure forcing a few shuddering moans from her lips as the 'fingers' even began to sink into her.

Eagerly sucking on Yang's gorgeous tit and fingering her pussy, he was so glad that the first attempt at going out had been a success, and he now wanted to push the beautiful blonde further, not stopping until he got her off. There was a surprising amount of sensory feedback; he could feel her velvety pussy around his fingers, taste the soft skin against his lips as he suckled at her nipple, and even the intense warmth of the fiery brawler and the hot, wet shower bearing down on him fed back with surprising clarity, making it an absolute treat as he kept his touch forward and aggressive at Yang.

The blonde squirmed and gasped, whimpering as the pleasure worked itself up to too much for her to bear, and with a shameful cry of bliss she bucked against the touch, climaxing and crying out in the shower. Her orgasm was noisy and her body bucked and thudded against the shower, no doubt making enough noise that telling her teammates she totally wasn't masturbating in the shower was all but impossible now as the sensation took her.

But none of them would have believed her if she said she'd been molested by a ghost, would they?  
**************************  
Ruby slept totally serene, the warm and humid air causing her to kick the covers off as she lay in bed, totally exposed with her black tank top and her rose petal pajama pants. He had come back for another go at Yang while she slept, but upon seeing Ruby looking so adorable, he couldn't help himself; in truth, all four members of Team RWBY had drawn his eye in class many a time before, all of them beautiful, and his powers suddenly opened up the possibilities of doing all manner of things to all four of them. So he shifted his attention instead to her, climbing onto her bed and lifting up her tank top.

Her breasts were smaller than her sister's, but still perky and still very suckable as his lips seized one of her nipples as went to work, eagerly sucking on it as he stared up at her adorable sleeping face. Fingers ran along her firm body, toying with her breast and pushing her pajama pants down slowly to expose her body to his eager touch and his gaze. He was weightless atop her, the only contact he made being his fingers and his mouth, allowing him to keep from waking her to a sudden pressure atop her body. He had to be subtle about it, and he did a fairly decent job as he slid his way down her body slowly.

A few kisses onto her puffy pussy made Ruby whine and squirm about in her sleep, but she remained deep under, and he was free to lean forward and bury his astrally projected head down between her legs. He started to devour her pussy, hungry and delighted to find that he could taste her tart nectar as his eager touch quickly got her very wet, heating up her body rapidly as his hands reached up to squeeze and toy with her perky little breasts. Her body was his to play with; on top of her being helpless to deal with his Semblance, she was asleep and utterly laid out and vulnerable for him, allowing him to do whatever he damn well pleased with her as he went pressed eagerly forward and ate her out deep and eagerly.

A trail of kisses led him back up to her nipple as he decided to really play with her a while longer, letting her orgasm subside as he resumed suckling on her breasts, delighted by their perkiness; she would probably end up with a pair as big and bouncy as her sister's, but what was already there was still an absolute delight for him to suck on and lavish with attention. She was asleep, and he had no hurry, because even as she moved and wriggled, her thighs rubbing together as little noises of pleasure whimpered their way up from the slumbering girl even as she was being laid into with the aggressive, adoring treatment from the perverted 'ghost'.

Back down to her pussy he went, burying his face in and eating her out as hard as he could, eager to see if an orgasm would shake her. The little stirring of limbs and occasional roll of her head from side to side was nothing; he wanted to find out if Ruby would be pushed right back into consciousness, or if he could come here nightly and toy with her secure in the knowledge she wasn't going anywhere. And he got his answer as her hips bucked upward against his touch, her soaking pussy trembling as Ruby woke up with a needy cry, twisting about and shocked, looking around in confusion as an orgasm worked its way through her body and she couldn't see any reason for it.

He had an out, but he couldn't help but tease her a little bit, leave her knowing that she had been visited by something. He gave her breasts a squeeze, planted a kiss onto her lips, and then pushed her pants back up as she lay there whimpering, worried, and calling out, "Hello?" to the blankness.

But the only answer she got was Weiss saying, "Hi. Go back to sleep."  
**************************************  
Everything seemed perfectly normal and sensible the next day as Yang just tried to push it all out of mind, sitting opposite Blake on the lower bunk as they played cards to pass the time, making conversation and just generally doing their best to spend a quiet day doing something other than wanting to nap. And it was going well at first, until Blake felt something scratching behind her ears. Her head twitched and she looked back in surprise. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Yang lay on her stomach as she eyed her cards.

"Nothing, I guess," Blake said, turning her head around and pushing the whole thing out of mind, right up until a sudden squeeze of her breasts left her gasping. "Okay, that's not nothing," he groaned, a visible squeeze pressing against her clothes and her flesh as another hand undid the button of her black vest, opening it up and greedily seizing the hem of her low-cut top, pulling it up high and exposing her breasts. Everything happened so quick and feverishly that she didn't have time to parse what was happening until both breasts were grabbed and squeezed hard. "Yang!'

"Shit, not again," Yang groaned, reaching her hands toward the space in front of Blake and trying to stop whatever was going on. "I'm sorry, Blake, I don't know what this is. It got me in the shower last night, and I couldn't grab it, and it looks like it's got you too now."

"Will it go away?" she asked, wincing as her nipples were toyed with, squeezed and excitedly fondled by eager, horny fingers pressing down against her. One of the hands trailed down her exposed midriff and pulled her shorts down, exposing her puffy pussy as it shoved a few fingers into her next, making her cry out and kick about. "Nngh, fuck! What do we do?" She was clueless as to how to stop this, but Yang seemed equally as useless to this situation as the blonde looked in worry and not a lot of help.

"It left after I came," Yang said, leaning in and trying to look at it from all angles. "I don't know what it is, but I don't think there's anything we can do about it. It--hey, not again, perv!' Yang groaned and tried to swat the air in front of her as one of her breasts as grabbed at through her top as well, kneaded as Blake's nipple received a pair of lips around it once more to suck at her perky breast. The two bustiest members of Team RWBY were now utterly at his mercy, and even if he wanted to focus on getting Blake off, he couldn't resist a squeeze of Yang's chest if she was around again; it was just impossible to resist that perkiness.

"You mean I have to let it get me off?" Blake groaned, wincing and biting her lip as the fingers probed deep, hammering quickly at her pussy while he sucked on her tit. It was a lot to have to accept, and a lot to be asked to do, embarrassing for how good it felt and how much her legs squirmed as the pleasure hit her, and the fact it was uninvited did little to make her body not enjoy every second of what was happening to her. The imprint of lips on her breasts was visible as it pushed down against the soft, fair skin, emphasized the nipple being sucked on, and she was helpless to do anything about it as her pussy received a similar visible indent, as much as Yang was trying not to stare too much at her partner's pussy as getting fondled too was stirring certain hungers within her.

At least it didn't take long for the invisible intruder to get Blake off, although that didn't exactly make it any better as he brought her to a swift orgasm, leaving her crying out and twisting as she came in full, embarrassing view of a Yang who seemed a little too eager to watch it happen, her cheeks burning bright right as deep embarrassment left her shivering, but the touch seemed to pull away after she came, and she was left shuddering and twitching, half-naked and ashamed.

"Uh, maybe we should get out of the room for now," Yang said sheepishly. "We might be haunted."

Blake nodded frantically, hands fumbling at her clothes to quickly get dressed again, to regain some modesty as she wanted to go anywhere but their room for a while.  
**************************  
Weiss came back to an empty dorm room, not aware of her teammates' ghostly molestation or that all three of them had gone off to be anywhere else lest the haunt came back, and she did her best to brush off those concerns as she just settled down onto her bed to relax, opening up a good book and trying to get some reading down as she lay prone on the bed and took it slow.

But the ghost hadn't left, eager to finish the set and waiting for Weiss to show up. Her frilly skirt stayed up a little bit, granting him a peek at the lacy white panties she wore, oddly racy for a poised princess like her, but he'd take it. She was the flattest member of the team, and so he decided that he would focus only on her lower body for this one as he crept forward and tugged her panties down her legs.

"Yang?" Weiss snapped, immediately assuming the playful 'pranking' of one of her teammates as she turned her head around to see nothing, irritated more than she was afraid until some unseen force grabbed hold of her hips and pulled them up, easing her up onto her knees to stick her perky ass up in the air before rubbing a few fingers against her prime, needy pink pussy. "Fuck! That's not Yang," she groaned, suddenly confronted with a reality much worse than one where her teammates tugged her panties down for a joke. "Who are you? What are you?" She tried to kick back behind her, but to no avail.

Her dress was pushed up her body, exposing her bubble butt as he dug his fingers into it, helping to keep her steady as he buried his face between her legs and ate her pussy from behind. He'd done it, managed to land all for gorgeous members of Team RWBY with his Semblance, a consequences-free sexual exploration of their gorgeous bodies that ended by tasting prime heiress pussy, licking deep and fast into her hole as she let out the cutest of noises. She was the most audibly frustrated of them all, but there was no denying the high pitched squeals of delight that the frustration rode out on as he worked her over. Weiss may not have wanted to like this, but she did.

"This isn't right," she groaned, burying her face into the pillow in shame as her body reacted, pussy drooling onto the bed as she got absolutely soaked very quickly, unable to bear the sensations twitching through her, firing off little jolts of excited energy and pleasure that she was helpless against. She had no idea what was going on or what she could do about it, but as the fingers massaged and kneaded her ass and the tongue probed her pussy deep, her body seemed to want her mind to shut up and do nothing to stop this, to just accept the bubbling pleasure hot within her.

There was only one thing that could have made this more embarrassing, and that was for the door to open on the sight of Weiss face down and ass up, getting eaten out by what she had to assume was a ghost. And fittingly, that was exactly what happened, as Yang, Ruby, and Blake all came back to the room, reluctant and worried about what would come next, only to find that very sight before them, the imprints of fingers in Weiss's ass immediately alerting the girls to the presence of the same spectral pervert they had encountered as they stood embarrassed and mildly appalled in the doorway, unsure what to do or how to help their friend.

But there was no helping Weiss, and for some reason being walked in on was the push over the edge she needed. In some twisted way, her friends seeing her in this state was enough to drive her to orgasm, crying out and throwing her head back as she came, twisting and bucking and dripping all over the bed and her thighs as little noises of pleasure she never wished for them to hear were burned into their memories, and the memory of the astrally projecting pervert who pulled back in delight, her taste still on his 'lips' and his job accomplished. But now that they all knew about him and seemed resigned to accept it, having a 'complete set' didn't seem so much like a reason to stop as it was a reason to never stop.


End file.
